


Keep me warm

by Imawhoreforkpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawhoreforkpop/pseuds/Imawhoreforkpop
Summary: When a snowstorm unexpectedly hits the city, two friends become closer.





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so please forgive me if there's any flaws in the story. Please feel free to leave feedback.

Seems like had been months since I’ve last seen him. It was nerve-racking when he had call me to met him up, the diner he had picked was bursting with warm colors giving the small area a friendly feeling. Tugging on my f/c sweater sleeve to cover the exposing skin on my right arm as my eyes scan over the dinning area in hopes that I'll spot the brown haired boy. E/c eyes lighting up as my feet rush over to the back of the room, plopping down into the pale orange booth where he sat. 

He looked perfect in every way, the light reflecting off his hair giving it a soft look, his brown eyes full of life and happiness never once showing sadness when we were with one another. His outfit was simple, an plain white shirt with some jeans seemed like no matter what he wears, he looked like a model on the walkway. A voice snaps me out of my daydreaming, laughing out in embarrassment when Jackson looked at me. “huh, sorry I was spacing out” My voice cracks a bit as I look over where the napkins were sitting. “I was just saying what do you wanna eat” he repeated what he said earlier. “oh! Some chicken noodle soup would be good” I answer him, “okay, I'll get an waitress over here then” he flashes me a quick smile. My heartbeat quickens over the small interaction he gave me. A small bleached blonde haired woman comes over to us, her brown eyes burning holes in Jackson face as if she was mapping out his features into her mind. I knew better than to get jealous over a friend but my emotions overpowered me.

“yeah, so I'll have the chicken soup along with some water. Oh and can you bring me some crackers please?” I loudly speak out while handing her my menu. “yeah, sure.” she pops her gum while jotting down my order, “how about you, handsome?” she asks Jackson making sure to bat her eyelashes. “I would like the chicken salad please and a root beer” he smiles at her while passing her the menu he was just reading from. “I’ll get that out to you as soon as I can.” The waitress winks at him before heading off somewhere. “she was hitting on you, you know that right?” my voice laced in slightly annoyance as I push my hair back behind my ear as I pretend like I'm interested in the sugar packets by the napkin holder. “No she wasn't” Jackson laughs, “yea, sure whatever you say” I push out my words trying to keep calm. We didn't speak much after that, little bits here and there as we waited for our food. The young waitress popped up with our orders, after handing us our food she lingered around trying to catch Jackson's attention. 

My patience was running low with her, out of nowhere my brain came up with a great idea. “Jackson, scoot over a bit.” I tell him as i push my food over to other side before getting up to sit next to him. Pushing my body close to his as i possibly could, smiling at the waitress who was watching us from afar. Her eye glaring at me but it was only fueling up my ego that i could have something she couldn't. We finished up our meals and paid before taking our leave. I watch Jackson push open the glass door making sure to hold it open for me to walk through. Large clouds had moved over the city casting a shadow over our surroundings, “hey, is it supposed to snow today?” I look up to the sky as I ask Jackson, “No, the forecast said it's supposed to be cloudy” He tells me, I feel his large hand softly grasp my wrist and tug me towards his car. “hey, it is okay if we go to your house for a bit?” Jackson gives me puppy eyes, I nod a yes to him.

The car ride was oddly peaceful, music softly dance around us as the heater kept us warm on the way to my place. Stepping out of the small vehicle, I begin pulling my keys out from my purse to unlock the oak door to my apartment, shoving the door open to let the impatient boy into my living room. I watch him automatically go straight for the couch pulling the red blanket that once was covering the sofa over himself. Laughing softly at the boy i had fallen in love with. We had met through some friends at a birthday party a few years ago. Our friendship blossomed into what it is today, over a story i told him about me climbing an apple tree in my backyard and getting my pant struck on a branch. That story helped us become best friends, we were always doing stupid stuff together like seeing how long we could hold our breath until one of us passes out or trying to burp the Abc's without throwing up. I was there through every break up he went through giving him an shoulder to cry on and help him piece himself back together. 

The day I realized My heart had fallen for the brown eyed boy, He had came to my house with teary eyes and a broken heart about this girl named Jenna, he had poured his soul out to, he told me they had been dating for a few months now and that he had confessed his love to her and that she didn't feel the same and ended their relationship that same very night. I envy the woman who stole my best friend’s heart. I knew it was wrong to feel this way about him but i wanted to prove to him that i could treat him better than anyone in this whole world if he would give me the chance. Snapping myself out of my trance to the real world around me, “hey, you wanna watch a movie?” I plop down next to him, flipping pass shows on Netflix. “sure” he smiles, “we should watch Nemo again” he tells me while getting cozy next to me. I click the movie before i glance over the window to see the earth was whited out with snow. “geez, that snow came in fast” I tell Jackson while standing up to check the crazy weather happening outside. “oh dang, I don’t think i could drive tonight with this weather” he informs me, “That's okay, you can crash here for the night” I pat his back before heading back to the couch as he follows behind me. I feel his arms wraps around my torso pulling me towards his warm body. “You should keep me warm, Y/n” he pulls me down onto the sofa with him in a cuddling position. My face flashes red for a second as I process what happening. I laid there for a moment battling whether or not i should tell him about my feelings. Fear pacing self around my mind, what if i lose him over this crush i developed and it destroy our friendship or what if he feels the same about me but I chickened out and lost my chance with him I think to myself. 

I huff out a breath, “i'm going for it, i've already waited a year might as while tell him before it's too late” i tell myself. I look up at him taking in every facial structure and imperfection he has before taking his hand into mine. “Hey, I need to tell you something” my voice slightly shakes as I continue on with my sentence, “I'm in love with you” I puff out, feeling the weight off my chest be lifted. His eyes search my face for a moment, his fingertips run across my cheeks before finding themselves under my jaw. He pulls my face closer to his, his minty breath grazing upon me as he opens his mouth only to close it again trying to figure out what to say. “You..what?” he barely whispers, “I love you” I repeated myself fear choking me. “How long?” his brown eyes place themselves onto mine. “About a year now” I squeak out trying to break the eye contact. “I love you too” he breathes out as if he's been holding it in. 

“Really?” I placed my hands on his arms, “Yes, I always believed in love at first sight and when I saw you..” he puts his forehead on mine softly, “I knew that I had to have you.” he finishes his sentence waiting for me to respond to what he just dropped on me. “well why didn't you make a move then?” I lifted up my eyebrow. “you were beautiful, with the world bowing down at your feet.” his thumb brushes my bottom lip, “Funny to think, she loved me this whole time when I did nothing but ran away from my feelings” he sighs, his brown eyes filling up with sadness. “Jackson Wang, Kiss me” I whisper to him pulling his face to me, catching his lips with mine. Our emotions pouring out into the kiss, pulling away for a moment. “Please be mine.” his voice calls out to me, “Yes” I smile at the boy I've gave my heart. “Thank you” He smiles.


End file.
